


Vita and Ayden

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Real Person Fiction, porn - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Money, One Shot, Originally Posted on Nifty.net, POV, Porn Video, Rubbing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: After shooting his first and last porn Vita tells his friend Ayden all about it. After hearing whathappened he wished he was in it with him but he ended up having sexy fun anyways. What did Vita end up doing in the video and with his friend Ayden? Only one way to find out.





	Vita and Ayden

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea for this story from a porn video I had seen and want to write about what happened after the video was done and before it was posted on the net. 
> 
> Since then Vita did other porn videos. Unless its one hell of a look alike. 
> 
> I don't own the rights to the video or the company czechhunter. I don't I work for it and don't know anyone involved in the video and company in anyway. There will be facts that happened based what I saw and heard while watching the video. The rest of the story is Fiction to the best of my knowledge. For all I know this may or may not have happened after the video and before posting of the video. 
> 
> If you want to know what to know what Vita looks like go to the czech hunter website and look for czech hunter 78 or type it in the serch bar of your fav porn site to see if the video comes up. Note you may need to put gay with czech hunter 78 to get better results. 
> 
> Now on with the story

Vita's ass was sore but could not really complain. After all he had a ton of Crowns (money) in his pocket. More than he had on hand in a life time. The only problem was how to explain that amount of Crowns to his folks? Vita decided to put some of it in each sock and the rest in his pocket. He decided not to spend any of the Crowns on his girlfriend. He soon was back in his hotel room to pack up to go back home from the ski trip. He seen his friend Ayden who said he will cover for him packing his things. Ayden seen how funny his friend was walking to his stuff and knew Vita got fucked because he fucked him when they were fifteen as a game but it was only a one time thing and he told Ayden he did not like it but secretly he did. However they did fell each other up time to time, jack off together, and each other before they had girlfriends.

As the two of them where walking to the bus Ayden could not help smelling and could not hold it in any longer. He looked around if any of his friends where nearby before talking to Vita about the guy. 

"I can't believe you went all the way with that guy. Did he film everything?" 

"Yah almost. He turned it off when we got to his room and I don't think he showed his face on it ether." 

"How much did you end up with?" 

"14000 Crowns ($1,354.00)" 

"Holly shit." 

"I know"

"What did you do for all that?"

"I showed my dick for 2000 ($113.00) got touched and jacked him off for another 2000, sucked him for another 2000 and got fucked for 8000($415.00)."

"Dame I would asked for more to suck that guy off and get fucked."

"How much?"  
"4000 ($207.00) to suck him and 10000 ($519.00) to get fucked. Is he bigger than me?" 

"I don't know it's been awhile I seen yours." 

"How big was it about seventeen centimeters. (6 inches)"

"Good because I'm twenty three (9 inches) All this talk is getting me horny after we get back I want to fuck you if you are up for it."

"Are you going to pay me ha ha" 

"I don't have that kind of cash besides I'm your friend it should be free ha ha."

It was soon dark and the boys where still on the bus. Ayden looked around and seen Vita's soccer team sleeping and the coach was reading some kind of book. He turned to Vita who is looking out the window. Ayden just looked at him and thought about doing it on the bus while Vita's team mates nearby. Ayden just closed his eyes and let the thoughts go to his head. Ayden was rubbing himself and looked over at Vita doing the same thing. Ayden took a breath before putting his hand onto Vita's crouch and started to rub it. Vita looked at Ayden and then around to if anyone was looking, but seen they were asleep.

Vita stood up a bit and started to take down his pants along with his boxers and sat down. Ayden smiled and did the same thing and the two of them started to jack off each other. Ayden just loved that Vita is nice and smooth and thought about shaving his pubes too. Vita just looked at Ayden before sucking him. Ayden rubbed his friends head as he was being sucked by him. Ayden soon came in Vita's mouth. Ayden's eyes soon opened and realized it was just a dream and found himself hard. He looked at Vita and seen he was asleep. Even though they joked earlier about having sex with each other again he really wanted to do it again. 

The thing was will Vita go for it? After all he had sex with a complete stranger so why not have it with himself. They are best friends after all and knew none of them will tell on each other. Soon the bus made it back to the school and everyone was starting to wake up. Vita and Ayden was the last ones to get off the bus. The two of them started to walk to Ayden's house for the night. As they were walking Vita called up his folks and told them what was going on. When the two of them where inside Aydan found the place empty. Ayden smiled and was glad the two of them where alone.

"I know we only did it once but I want to do it again. No one is home and you could fuck me." 

"Fine but we are going to your room just in case someone comes." 

"That's fine with me." 

The two of them where soon in Ayden's room and starting to undress. Once the two of them where sitting on the bed Ayden grabbed Vita's dick and started to jack him off until he was hard. Ayden just looked at before putting it in his mouth. He slowly sucked away as Vita rubbed his friend's head. Soon Ayden was going little faster and that made Vita moan. After a while Vita start to fuck his friend's face for a while. Ayden soon stopped sucking Vita's dick and it became Vita's turn. He sucked off Ayden the same way he sucked off that guy and Ayden was enjoying every second of it. It soon became that time for Vita to get fucked for the third time in his life. 

Vita's hole was slowly getting back to normal as he laid on his back. 

"You were not joking when you said you went all the way." 

Ayden slowly put his dick into his friend and started to go at it slowly at first. He soon was going faster and the two of them moaned. Ayden was going at it for five minutes until it was Vita's turn. Just like Vita Ayden was on his back and about to be fucked for the first time. Vita entered him slowly and was fucking him slowly but soon Ayden begged for it to be hard and fast so that's what Vita did. Both boys where moaning and soon the sex was coming to the end as Ayden came as he was being fucked and Vita came inside his friend. Vita pulled out and rolled over and the two of them soon fell asleep. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
